


a song

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Proposal through a song. That's it. That's the story.





	a song

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do Storymas, one flash fiction story a day until Christmas. Written for the prompt "a song".

The first time Luke heard the song, they were about to get out of the car. Perfect timing, and Michael hadn't even planned it. It was probably a good thing that Michael was driving because next to him Luke's entire body froze and his jaw dropped. 

“Wait… is that?” Luke looked over at him. “Is that _you_? When did you…?”

“I have my ways,” was all he said. “So, will you...?” He pulled into their driveway as he waited for Luke to reply. 

“Yes.” Luke pulled him over the console and kissed him on the lips. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”


End file.
